Chu Feng
Eastern Sea Region Holy Land of Martialism Overlord Domain Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm Dao Training Realm |Enemy(s) = Nine Provinces Eastern Sea Region Holy Land of Martialism Overlord Domain Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm Dao Training Realm |Chapter = 1 |Image = |Spouses = |Affiliation = }} Background Chu Feng (Martial God Asura) is a member of the Chu Family in the Azure Province of the Continent of Nine Provinces. As a child, Chu Feng was never really accepted by the Chu Family because he was the adopted son of Chu Yuan. Many of the youth in the Chu Family would assault and harass him because of his status, Chu Guyu and Chu Yue were the only two who were kind to him. At age 10, Chu Feng enrolled in the Azure Dragon School which is a second rate academy, that used to be the number one academy in the continent (a long time ago). One month after enrolling, Chu Feng was struck by the Divine Lightning which infused the 9 Colored Lightning into his Dantian. The Divine Lightning required monstrous amounts of cultivation resources, thus preventing him from breaking into 3rd Rank Spirit Realm like others did with minimal amount of resources. He was unable to advance his cultivation for 5 years. Novels Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity (1-265) Inner Court Disciple Exam (1–8) Chu Alliance Gathering (9–16) Spiritual Medicine Hunt (17–27) Chu Family Competition (28–38) Liu Alliance (39–45) Ancient City (46–55) Tomb Plundering (56–64) Pre-Core Disciple Exam (65–73) Core Disciple Exam (74–84) Battle of the Families (85–96) Ambushes upon Ambushes (97–110) Ancient Tomb (111–119) New Excellence Assembly (120–129) Betrayal of Trust (130–141) White Tiger Villa (142–152) Ancestral Lifeline (153–162) Sword Alliance (163–174) Spirit Province (175–185) Asura Ghost Tower () Mr. Grey-Cloak () Tragedy of Revenge () Heroic Hunt () Brother's Rage () Arranged Battle () Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Province (266-548) Thousand Bone Graveyard (266–270) Hundred School Gathering (271–292) Emperor Tomb (293–302) Betrayal (303–314) Calamity (315–325) Illusionary Thunder School (326–330) Prestigious Villa (331–341) Battles on the Mountain Peak (342–351) Marriage Gathering (352–357) Thousand Monster Mountain (358–375) Treasure Hunting (376–388) Avarice (389–402) Retaliations (403–430) Coincidence (431–438) Sword God Valley (439–457) World Spirit Guild (458–484) Void School (485–493) Zi Family’s Secret (494–499) Revisiting the Emperor Tomb (500–506) Battle of the Jiang Dynasty (507–519) Enraging Flames (520–528) Re-revisiting the Emperor Tomb (529–540) Battle of Geniuses (540–548) Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region (549-1004) Arriving at the Eastern Sea Region (549–556) Four Seas Academy: First Visit (557–572) A Brother’s Conspiracy (573–580) Heaps of Spirit Formations (581–587) Heart-wrenching Change (588–595) Lovers Terrace (596–604) Everlasting Sea of Blood (605–612) Monster of the Sea (613–622) Detention within the Immortal Execution Archipelago (623–631) Chu Feng’s Ancestry Investigation (632–643) Misty Peaks (644–659) The Banquet atop the Peak (660–671) Entering the Immortal Realm (671–681) Temple of Reproduction (682–694) Returning to the Misty Peak (695–703) A Revisit: The Li Family (704–710) Returning to the Four Seas Academy (711–721) Preparations for the Millennium Ancient City (722–728) Formation Apertures (729–739) Millennium Ancient City (740–752) Leaving the Four Seas Academy (753–758) Arriving at the Depraved Ravine (759–767) First Meeting (768–781) Battle of the Two Overlords (782–805) A Visit to the Zi Family (806–821) Assembly of a Thousand Clans (822–834) Reentering the Asura Ghost Tower (835–842) Stone Sword Sect (843–851) Burning Heaven Church (852–864) Revisiting the Stone Sword Sect (865–870) Tower of Martial Skill Cultivation (871–879) Attack on the Gale Plains (880–896) Full Force Invasion (897–921) Reunion of Family and Master (922–935) Journey to Becoming the Head of the Crippling Night Demon Sect (936–949) Crashing into a Wedding (950–963) Facing the Final Bosses (964–972) Final Battle (973–980) Ancestry Investigation (981–989) Entering the Heavenly Road (990–1004) Volume 4 - A New Journey (1005-1558) Arriving in the Holy Land of Martialism (1005-1011) Occult Blood Church(1012-1023) Entering the Southern Cyanwood Forest(1024-1035) The Southern Cyanwood Forest’s Hope(1036-1049) Journey To The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1050-1061) Entering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1061-1075) Triggering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Needle(1076-1085) Journey To The Ascension Sect (1086-1098) Obtaining The Remnants (1099-1109) Arriving At The Cyanwood Mountain (1109-1126) Ascension Division (1127-1133) Asura Division (1134-1142) Firmament Medicinal Garden (1143-1154) Retaliation (1155-1169) Battle of Life and Death (1170-1180) The Exposure (1181-1193) Earthen Taboo: Firmament Shield (1194-1999) Fighting Over Chu Feng (1200-1207) Three Cyanwood Forests Division (1208-1215) Nine Spirits Divine Diagram (1216-1230) Mysterious Black-Clothed Man (1231-1235) Disturbances Arise Again(1236-1240) Attack of Six Strongest Divisions(1241-1247) Asura Division’s Breakup(1248-1250) Dragon Grade Mission(1251-1259) Bai Suyan's True Intentions(1260-1265) Boundless Green Sea(1266-1275) Chu Feng Versus Divine Bodies(1276-1285) Protection from The Acting Headmaster(1286-1288) Sima Villa (1289-1295) World Spiritist Alliance (1296-1302) Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest (1303-1332) Sealing Ancient Village (1333-1390) Come Back World Spiritist Alliance (1391-1419) Looking for Han Helai (1420-1432) Return to Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest (1433-1438) World Spiritist Alliance vs Dongfang Zexuan (1438-1450) Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain (1559-2148) Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm (2149-2672) Volume 7 - Return of the Discarded Child (2673-3108) Volume 8 - Dao Training Realm (3109-3xxx) Heavenly Lightning Bloodline The Divine Lightning is what has determined Chu Feng's path of cultivation. One month after joining the Azure Dragon School, when Chu Feng was 10 years old, a phenomenon that many individuals in the Nine Provinces believed was the end of the world occurred. The skies were filled with nine different colored lightnings that emanated terrifying power. Unknown to anyone else, the 9-Coloured Divine Lightnings struck Chu Feng and entered into his Dantian. Since gaining the Divine Lightning, Chu Feng no longer cultivated as normal cultivators do. Instead, he must consume ever increasing quantities of cultivation resources to raise his cultivation. On the positive side, so long as he has the necessary resources, Chu Feng can consecutively break through cultivation ranks and realms with ease. However, the resources that he requires can be said to be truly mind-numbing. As Chu Feng nears the peak of the Profound realm, he requires millions of Profound Beads to make a single break-through. This several million Profound Beads is equivalent to the entire treasury and foundation of one of the Number One Schools of any of the Nine Provinces, (other than the poorer Azure Province), which have been in power for anywhere between several hundred to a thousand years. This quantity of resources would enable a first-rate school to cultivate an entire generation of tens-of-thousands of disciples and numerous future Heaven Realm elders. Chu Feng often describes the 9-Coloured Divine Lightnings as hungry beasts. He is able to hear them "eat" the various cultivation resources that he consumes, and they enable him to refine 100% of the energies contained in all forms of cultivation resources and even dangerous, chaotic energies in resources that most cultivators would never dare consume. (Along with hearing the DL make beast like sounds, he also perceives the 9 colored lightnings as individual formless beasts, capable of changing their forms at will.) As Chu Feng and the DL consume resources, his power greatly increases beyond what normal cultivators would have, even going so far as to be on par with Divine Bodies, top-tier Bloodlines, special bloodline Monstrous Beasts, and Forbidden Mysterious Technique cultivators. The peculiarity of the Divine Lightning and Chu Feng's heaven defying battle power has mislead numerous individuals to suspect him of having a Divine Body. Eggy, Zi Ling, and the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique are all experienced in understanding Divine Bodies, yet still mistakenly identify the Divine Lightning at first. It is later suggested by Zi Ling (Chapter 428) that Chu Feng's Divine Lightning may be a supreme Special Bloodline that he has inherited. His bloodline is combination of two powerful ones. The Martial Bloodline of the Chu Heavenly Clan from his father and the World Spiritist Bloodline from his mother, which is one of most powerful World Spiritist Bloodline from Seven Saint Galaxy. Due to combination of these two powerful bloodlines Chu Feng got Special Evolved Bloodline and he is extremely talented in both Martial Arts and Spirit Techniques.It is possible that his bloodline will evolve more. Probably we can say he has an entire new unique type of bloodline because of the combination of two extremely powerful bloodlines.It is questionable if his descendants will inherit his unique combination of bloodlines. He had so far: Divine Bloodline - Inherited from his grandfather Chu Hanxian (NOT CONFIRMED NOR MENTIONED IN THE NOVEL) Heavenly Lightning Bloodline - Inherited from his Father Ancestral Bloodline - His mother has Ancestral Bloodline World Spiritist type (NOT CONFIRMED, BRIEFLY MENTIONING OF HIGH SPIRIT POWER LEFT BEHIND FROM MOTHER) Divine Lightning Cultivation Amplification The Divine Lightning amplifies Chu Feng's cultivation by 1 rank with each DL that he activates. He can activate them at will, one or more at a time, and keep the DL cultivation increase active for as long or as short as he desires. Once Chu Feng stepped beyond the first realm of cultivation, the Spiritual Realm, and into the second realm, the Origin Realm, one of the DL would merge with his blood with each realm break-through. At first, the extra rank of power that Chu Feng gained from each Divineven Realm. In the Heaven Realm with a base cultivation of Rank 5, Chu Feng was able to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy because his internal cultivation level was equivalent to a Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator. (Note: normal World Spiritists must reach the Martial Lord Realm to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy and only World Spiritists with good aptitude can link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy when they're Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator). Realm & Lightning Rank Increases # Spirit Realm +1 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Origin Realm +1 Rank Promotion +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Profound Realm +2 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Heaven Realm +3 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Lord +1 Rank Promotion +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial King +2 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Half Martial Emperor +2 Ranks Promotions +4 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Emperor +2 Ranks Promotions +5 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Every one has +3) # Half Martial Ancestor +2 Ranks Promotions +6 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Every one has +3)19 # Martial Ancestor +2 Ranks Promotions + Promotion from Divine Mark +7 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Every one has +3) # True Immortal +1 Rank (Divine Mark) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power.(Due to the bamboo slips Chu Feng can easily contend against people of same cultivation as he gained advantage in understanding skills) # Heavenly Immortal +1 Rank (Divine Mark) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Immortal +2 Ranks (Divine Mark and Thunder Armor) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Exalted +2 Ranks (Divine Mark and Thunder Armor) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power (As of chapter 3546 Chu Feng doesn't have ANY Heaven Defying Battle Power) The Heaven Class Bloodline he received from his father is powerful and allows him to create a Thunder Mark of God Rank after reaching Martial Ancestor Realm, since he cultivated the Divine punishment. When Chu Feng promoted from Martial Ancestor peak realm to 1st rank True Immortal, his bloodline, just like every other Heaven Class Bloodline owner, has been sealed. Normally, a genius can unseal it and reactivate the Thunder Mark in the late True Immortal or even Later, but Chu Feng is able to use it as soon as he became 1st rank. His God mark can allow him to promote a rank. When Chu Feng reached Martial Immortal he unsealed his Thunder Armor, allowing him to increase his cultivation by another rank. Inherited Bloodline skills: * 9 Colored lightning Golden Stage +1 (Innate: Origin Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Blue Stage +1 (Innate, Profound Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Purple Stage +1 (Innate, Heaven Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Red Stage (Thunder Armor) +1 (Innate, Martial Lord) * 9 Colored lightning Black Stage (Thunder Wings) +1 (Innate, Martial King) :: One Shot Lightning Attack (Innate, Martial King) * 9 Colored lightning Orange Stage (Innate, Half Martial Emperor) * Divine Thunder Mark +1 (Innate, Martial Ancestor) * Divine Punishment Mysterious Art (Punishment Art for Heaven Bloodline Owner to promote further growth after reaching Martial Ancestor) * Heavenly Thunder Nine Consecutive Slashes (Ch 2960) (Must be above Martial Immortal to cultivate the technique) Ancestral Spirit Power Bloodline Chu Feng's spirit power bloodline comes from his mother. Not much is mentioned in the story about it yet except for the fact that he has boundless spirit power in his body. Once, he awakened it when he was about to die while making a strenuous weapon formation, and it was released. When it happened in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm, Milady Queen said that it was "godly spirit power, the king amongst kings". This basically tells you how strong Chu Feng's mother's bloodline is. Apparently her talent and status makes it so that her family can't do anything to her (even though she can't leave to be with her husband and Chu Feng her son). That being said, there's a lot to expect with how this will affect Chu Feng's spirit formation technique in the future. Divine Body After the Holy Land of Martialism Arc, Chu Feng meets with his father and asks if he can help the 4 Saint Beasts of Emperor Qing to regain their lifespan. Chu Xuanyuan says that the only way to do this is for them to be part of a godly divine body. He tells Chu Feng that unless he can find Emperor Qing, it isn't possible. He then tells Chu Feng that Emperor Qing was an idiot because he abandoned the Saint Beast Divine Power for another. This is because in the Upper Realms, there is a Heavenly Ranking of Divine Body powers, and the 4 Saint/Divine Beast power is ranked 3rd on that list. He recommends that Chu Feng doesn't look to return them, and instead ask them if they will become his divine power. They agree, and return to being Secret Skills for the time being. To gain this Divine Body, he tells Chu Feng to search for a former friend, Ox Nose Old Daoist. If he is willing, then Chu Feng will have the 3rd strongest Divine Body power, in addition to his Special Evolved Bloodline.20 Legacies References __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Chu Feng Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chu Heavenly Clan Category:World Spiritists Category:Heavenly Bloodline Possessor Category:Ancient Elf Kingdom Category:World Spiritist Alliance Category:Ancient Era War Clan Category:Three Stars Hall Category:Sunset Cloud Valley Category:Red Butterfly Group Category:Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest Category:Discarded Bamboo Forest Category:Cyanwood Mountain Category:Asura Division Category:Southern Cyanwood Forest Category:Divine Punishment Mysterious Art Category:Asura World Spiritist Category:Chu Family Category:Ancestral Martial Lower Realm Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Nine Provinces Continent Category:Eastern Sea Region Category:Ancestral Bloodline Possessor